Total Drama: Antipaxi Island
by D The Crafting-Hedgehog
Summary: Chris is back with a brand new island and season, but with the same old rules and brand new twists with a cash prize! Romances, Rivalries, Challenges, and much, much more! Up to 36 contestants are playing, and the apps are- *CLOSED* Read NOW! This episode: An update of things to come for the contestants!
1. IntroForm

**Total Drama Antipaxi Island**

A familiar host that goes by the name of Chris McClain walked onto a pier of a brand new island, filled with new places to explore.** "What's up, everyone! I'm Chris McClain, and where am I right now? Why; I'm on Antipaxi Island, and this is where i'll be hosting this season of Total Drama! But the rules will still remain the same. A number of teens will spend weeks having to live together in rooms, and they'll be able to vent off their feelings in a confessional outhouse. But, there's a twist. New challenges await, and most importantly, a whole NEW set of characters! Just fill out the following form, and I'll see you next time for Total! Drama! Antipaxi Island!" **Chris explained.

FORM- Because you can't copy and paste this into Reviews or PM, so i'll put this in Reviews to help.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Sexuality:

Nationality:

Family:

Bio:

Physical Appearances-

Hair Style/Color:

Eye Shape/Color:

Skin:

Height:

Weight/Build:

Facial Features:

Tattoos/Piercings(Optional):

Clothing-

Everyday:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Formal:

Active:

Cold Weather:

Warm Weather:

Accessories:

Makeup?:

Personality-

Traits:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Talents/Hobbies:

Habits:

Would You Like A Boyfriend/Girlfriend on Antipaxi Island?:

If so, what kind of person?:

Stereotype(Optional):

Game-

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Open to alliances?:

Leader/Follower:

Challenge Idea(Optional):

Audition Tape:


	2. Contestants

**Total Drama Antipaxi Island: Contestants**

Here's the people who have signed up so far!

Derilyn Flanagan by DeeCeeFromNattown

Aiden Leo Kingsmill by xxXLightningSadistXxx

Jason Hardy by Asheel

Kendra Phillips by Guest

Christine Richard by Guest

Sage Stryker by StrudelDoodle

Charlotte by TotalDramaRocks71

Maxime Caravella by Jacob14

Sunny Winters by BXE

Samuel by TheWDguy679

Trevor Grayson by Trevo

Ashley Lockwood by Guest

Son Gokan by ineesias

Sky Harmoona by shinyingheart123

Maddie by Sylveon17

Arielle Sunshine by STITCH EXPERIMENT 626

Ricardo Encina by RicardoEncina17

Tamara Paulsen by SMOSHbuscus Girl

Alan Jonathan Brooks by JVM-SP150

Anastaysia Nikki Makarov by CyanoticNightmare

Mandy by Storm Of Azarath

Alexandria Lee by justyouraverageotaku88

Hunter Storm by DragonRiderWarrior

Lillian Burns by Psychowriter14

Matthew Thorns by Psychowriter 14

Beatrice (Bea) Dauterive by golden-arch

lyric Pagano by I3Cake

Aurora Allyra Glaciate by Nightlingale

Alice Hawthorn by Guest

Clarice Reynolds by Markiplier's Fangirl

Belle Sweets by bbme123

Jonathan Summers by Guest

Alison Dalecrest by EvilAngel666

Riley Summerfield by Auss4Applause

Midnight Chaos Glaciate by Nightlingale

Vinnie Evans by Guest

**These are all the characters so far! In total, we have 36! Here's a little peek of the very beginning of the story:**

**Chris McClain opened his front doors, early in the morning to see lots of people from paparazzi, taking pictures of him, and fans screaming for autographs, and near him was the crazy fan girl from World Tour, Sierra! People started to cry for his name, and multiple fans were crying "New Season, New Season!"**

**"It begins."**

**(This chapter is the last edit, I made a mistake by entering the same person in twice!)**


	3. Arrivals

**Total Drama Antipaxi Island: Prologue**

**Chris McClain opened his front doors, early in the morning to see lots of people from paparazzi, taking pictures of him, and fans screaming for autographs, and near him was the crazy fan girl from World Tour & All-Stars, Sierra! People started to cry for his name, and multiple fans were crying "New Season, New Season!" and multiple news reporters were trying to get Chris to speak. "QUIET! One at a time, PLEASE!" the famous host cried, making the crowd quieter to a hush. "Chris! You GOTTA make a new season! And if you do, please put me and my Cody-wody in it!" Sierra cried, holding her laptop with glee. The crowd then started up again, and a black car pulled up into his driveway. Two men in black suits and sunglasses along with Chef Hatchet walked out of the car and through the crowd, whil blowing an airhorn, making the crowd cover their ears. "Chris McClain- You're needed for the new season of Total Drama. The details are in this suitcase, and you'll need to be there by 2:00 PM. Do you accept?" one of the men explained.**

**"I'll DO IT!" Chris cried, making the crowd cheer. "BUT! On one condition- You quadruple my pay! That, or it's no deal." Chris replied, crossing his arms. "Fine." The other person grumbled, scribbling a cheque for 398,000 dollars. Chris got handed the cheque, and quickly posed for a newspaper picture. In a matter of days, he was on the front cover. The picture of him was him grinning, holding his cheque, with Sierra putting her thumbs up & smiling in the picture under the headline 'TOTAL DRAMA- RENEWED!' and in the near-bottom right corner was a sub-headline reading 'WHY THE PRODUCERS DIDN'T UP CHEF'S PAY - READ INSIDE' and next to that was a picture of Chef's face with a mad look.**

* * *

(Theme song " I Wanna Be Famous"(long edition) plays)

* * *

"What's up everyone; Chris McClain here! I'm back on a brand new island, located near Canada! It goes by the name Antipaxi Island, and 36 contestants will be battling it out for ONE BILLION DOLLARS! That's right, the cash has doubled in size, but that's not all! I'll be bringing in a NEW set of characters, along with a contestant cameo from a past season(s), every episode! Yes, I'm that good. Now, let's meet the contestants for this season!" Chris explained, waiting for a contestant to show up. A fancy boat was speeding along to the docks where Chris was standing. On the boat, all 36 contestants were being held. (SEE CHAPTER 1 & REVIEWS FOR CHARACTERS.) "Now, let's see who's here!" Chris added, looking at the boat.

"Meet Derylin 'Dee' Flanagan!" Chris introduced. "**'**Sup?" Dee said in his smooth voice. "Aiden Leo Kingsmill!" Chris said. "Same to you." Aiden replied. "Jason Hardy!" Chris said. Jason was spraying a picture on a log of wood he found. "Kendra Phillips!" Chris cried. Kendra was walking along, past Jason, clumsily tripping over her own feet. Jason then quickly grabbed her hand before she fell on the floor, helping her up. "You okay?" Jason asked, looking a little shocked. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." She replied, dusting herself off. "Christine Richard!" Chris said. Christine was reading a book on a deck chair, waiting for someone to cross her. "Sage Stryker!" Chris introduced. Sage was walking past Christine, setting off a trap she set. like a cat, Sage quickly darted backwards away from a bucket of water. "What was that all about?" Sage asked. "Beats me..." Christine said, looking a little sad about that she didn't get her victim pranked. "Charlotte!" Chris added. Charlotte was busy watching an episode of Pakhitew Island on her phone. "Maxime Caravella!" Chris added. Maxime was drawing a picture of Chris in his notebook. "Sunny Winters!" Chris added. Sunny was standing beside a wall, bored. "When is this boat gonna stop?" she said, looking at a clock. "Samuel!" Chris added. Samuel could be seen playing his guitar on a ledge. "Trevor Grayson!" Chris added. Trevo walked towards him and sat down next to him. "Ashley Lockwood!" Chris added. Ashley was looking at herself in her little makeup mirror. "Son Gokan!" Chris added.

Gokan was walking along the ledge, humming the Dragonball Z theme song. "Sky Harmoona!" Chris added. Sky was practising her gymnastics on a rail. "Maddie!" Chris added. Maddie could be seen running towards Gokan. "So you're a fan too? Great!" Maddie said, as she knew from looking at Gokan's hairstyle. "Arielle Sunshine!" Chris added. Arielle was launching a rubber band into the air with unreal accuracy. "Ricardo Encina!" Chris added. The band landed on Ricardo by accident. "Oops, sorry!" Arielle cried, running towards him. "Tamara Paulsen!"Chris added. "Let me get that out." Tamara said, pulling the band out of Ricardo's hair. "Alan Jonathan Brooks!" Chris added. "Hi there, pretty lady!" Alan said. "Anastaysia Nikki 'Ana' Makarov!" Chris added. "Like I have not heard that line before!" Anastaysia replied, pushing Alan away. "Mandy!" Chris added. Mandy was humming to herself. "Alexandria Lee!" Chris added. "Wow." Alexandria said, looking into Hunter's face. "Hunter Storm!" Chris added. "What?" Hunter asked. "Lillian Burns!"Chris added. Lillian was chilling on a chair.

"Matthew Thorns!" Chris added. Matthew was busy looking at his phone. "Beatrice 'Bea' Dauterive!" Chris added. "Call me Bea." she said. "lyric Pagano!" Chris added. "All right." Lyric replied. "Alice Hawthorn!" Chris added. Alice was playing with some cards. "Clarice Reynolds!" Chris added. Clarice was reading a mystery book. "Belle Sweets!" Chris added. "Bellle was living u["Jonathan Summers!" Chris added. Twenty bucks says you can't." Jonathan said. "Alison Dalecrest!" Chris added. 40 says I can." Alison replied. "Riley Summerfield!" Chris added. Riley was painting something in her notepad. "Aurora Allyra Glaciate & Midnight Chaos Glaciate!" Chris added. "I hope the challenges are great this time, brother!" Aurora said. "Same here, sis!" Midnight replied. "Vinnie Evans!" Chris added. Vinnie was whistling to himself as the boat pulled in.

**"Everyone, welcome to Antipaxi Island!"**

**(Next chapter coming soon! Sorry this took so long to make.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1 of 2

**Chapter 1: This Isn't Paradise**

**ME: Quick note before we start off, starting now, there will be contestants from older shows assisting the teams. To explain this, I'll be doing a riddle describing them all. If you don't guess it, their name will be mentioned in the chapter. I do not own any of this, just the Island. Enjoy the story and the riddle!**

* * *

RIDDLE 1:

**"You may know me as "The One Who Lost To A Wimp.' I'm a sports guy, and I never lose! I don't know how to lose! Apart from that one time, but I've never lost up until then. My father bet his gold championship rings on me to get the money. Now, we're still famous, but still a little dissapointed in me. My hair turned white after being struck by 'Lightning' in the finals. That's all."**

* * *

As the 36 teens jumped off of the boat with all of their belongings with them, Chris and Chef were waiting for them. "Hello everyone, and welcome to Antipaxi Island!" Chris greeted, showing the contestants the island. "Looks like a good island! I'm ready for it!" Clarice cried, feeling determined. "Looks like we've got an eager one here! Anyway, you'll all need to get into teams. Two teams of eighteen! Now, let me decide who's with who.

"Dee,

Aiden,

Jason,

Kendra,

Christine,

Sage,

Charlotte,

Maxime,

Sunny,

Samuel,

Trevor,

Ashley,

Gokan,

Sky,

Maddie,

Arielle,

Ricardo,

and Tamara!"

"You are the first team, and I'll come back to you for the team names." Chris explained. "Team Two's members are-

Alan,

Ana,

Mandy,

Alexandria,

Hunter,

Liam,

Matthew,

Bea,

Lyric,

Aurora,

Alice,

Clarice,

Belle,

Jonathan,

Alison,

Riley,

Midnight,

and Vinnie! Now for the team names!" Chris continued. "Team One's name is - ... Viper Worms! And Team Two's name is - ... Techno Rabbits!" Chris said, showing a picture of a worm coming out of the ground with an angry look and bearing sharp teeth. The other picture was of a bouncing cyborg rabbit.

* * *

**CONFESSIONALS: Alice, Dee, Kendra(in that order)**

**"An all right team name, I guess... I mean, I did see a rabbit like that in a dream..."**

**"Viper Worms? Whatever..."**

**"Okay, my first confessional... People see me as a walking accident. I fall mostly, and I rely on others to keep me from falling. Jason saved me back on the boat, and I think I'll make an alliance with him. If he's okay with that, of course."**

* * *

"Now, you'd all follow me up to Regrett Falls, where someone's waiting for you all." Chris announced, pointing at a ridiculously high waterfall.

(Time Skip...)

Chris and the teens had finally made it to the top of Regrett Falls. "Now, everyone; I said to you that someone was waiting for all of you. Well, here he is- Lightning!" Chris cried, revealing Lightning. "What's up, all you team-mates! Sha-Lightning's here to show you how it's sha-done!" Lightning cried, about to dive in. "Lightning is giong to show you your first challenge I like to call- **The Diving Key Treasure Builder Hunt!**" Chris cried, pointing to the water below them.

"Here's how it goes- Your teams, one by one, must dive into the ocean below & grab a key on the sea bed. You must then rise to the top and use your key to unlock a certain chest. But, you should save the key. Why? Because you'll need to carry the chest towards the location of your choice. When you do unlock the chest, a certain amount of objects are inside. I don't even know what's inside them, but I do know what you CAN get- as an added bonus, I'm letting you use three junkpiles worth of material, located in the clearing. Now, watch and learn as Lightning does it." Chris explained, waiting for Lightning to dive. "SHA-WHOOSH!" Lightning screamed as he dived into the deep water miles below them. He splashed down into the water and grabbed a key. As Lightning took the key, he rose to the surface, and unlocked a fake chest. Inside it was a few planks of wood. He quickly ran to one of the piles of junk and picked out a roof, placing it on the planks he mounted into the ground. "Is this good, Chris?" Lightning cried. "That's great, Lightning!" Chris shouted back to him. "Now... GO!" Chris screamed, blowing an airhorn.

"I'll go first. I once dived into a pool full of crocodiles for 20 dollars!" Dee said to his team. "Seriously?" Maxime said. "That's pretty hard-core. And I've done stuff like that..." Sunny said, not looking very intrested. Without haste, Dee dived straight into the ocean, making his way onto the sea bed. As he looked around, he found a key that looked a bit like Chris' head. Meanwhile, Liam was on his way down into the water. As he found Dee trying to grab a key, he swum over and snatched the key off of Dee. Liam then swum to the beaches, and ran to the chests. "Ah! Liam's got the McClain Key! That key opens three chests, but only three chests; as they have a certain lock pattern." Chris told the teens, while looking through a pair of binoculars. Liam quickly ran over to a chest, and inserted the key. It went in! Liam quickly twisted the key and opened the unlocked chest. It held 50 wooden planks and instructions.

Dee had found another key, and came out and ran across towards a chest and jiggled the lock. It wasn't going through, so he tried another one. He eventually came to a chest that accepted the key, and opened the chest up. "A food supply crate and a toy cat? Great..." Dee said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Ricardo and Hunter were neck and neck, hurtling down into the ocean, both grabbing a key each. They both rose up and met up with their team-mates. "I got a key!" Hunter cried to Liam. "Try that one over there, I think it had the lock pattern as yours." Liam replied. Quickly, Hunter ran to the chest Liam pointed at and twisted the key in the lock. As it opened, he found something useful. "A fold-up tent?" Hunter questioned, picking up the rolled-up tent and instructions. Ricardo opened his, and found an unusual object. "Jump cables and a lamp?" Ricardo said, holding the things in his hands.

Up above, the rest of the team-mates were jumping in, one by one, and opening the chests they got with the keys in the sea. "It seems the Worms have advanced to Part 2 of the challenge- The Run." Chris announced. "But, the Rabbits still have the McClain Key! And they've got all three chests for the McClain Key unlocked! And they've almost caught up with the Worms!" Chris added. "Now, let's take a break, but don't go anywhere! We'll be back soon, right here, on Total! Drama! Antipaxi Island!" Chris continued, throwing his arms up.

* * *

**Commercial 1- Chef Hatchet**

**"Hey, you! My name's Chef, and I cook food for the scrawny teenagers on the island. These guys are hateful to my food, and they wouldn't know it if it hit them. But, be prepared for my challenges. The red light just turned green again. Total Drama Antipaxi Island. Right here, only on Fanfiction."**

* * *

"We're back, everyone!" Chris greeted, looking back at the camera. Next to him was Jonathan, who seemed to be the only one left on the peak of Regrett Falls. "What are you still doing up here, Jonathan? Your team's waiting for you!" Chris said, looking at him. "I'm not jumping in." Jonathan said to Chris.

Next chapter coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Part 2 of 2

**Chapter 1: This Isn't Paradise, Part 2**

**"Oh, I'm not jumping in." Jonathan said, looking down at the teens doing the challenge.**

* * *

Chris just looked at him, disappointed that he wouldn't jump. "Fine. Anyone else who didn't jump in?" Chris sighed, looking around. "Uh, yes..." Ashley said, walking from behind a rock. "And this girl too, who seemed to freeze up." Ashley said, shoving Tamara into his view. Tamara was frozen stiff, like she was trapped in ice.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Tamara**

**"Hi, everyone! I'm Tamara, and this is my first confessional! So far, my team seems really nice, and I don't think I've got anything to worry about... What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm weird? What if... What if..."**

***hyperventilates***

***freezes up***

* * *

"Okay, then. That makes you all... Chickens!" Chris mocked, clucking, while Chef put chicken hats on their heads. "Very funny." Ashley said, giving Chris a stern look. When Jonathan heard her say that, he smiled a bit. When she looked back at Jonathan, she blushed a little.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Ashley**

**"Okay, if it isn't obvious yet; I LOVE rich boys. I can tell Jonathan's rich, as most people who are wealthy don't like to get their hands dirty. I'll make a move if HE does first. And, he's on the opposing team too. I can make this work..."**

* * *

"Quick, we need to get to the clearing, and build our cabins!" Ana cried, picking up her treasure chest, and running down a path. "Come on, let's get going!" Vinnie cried. Jonathan pushed Tamara off the peak, while Chris wasn't looking. "Oops." He chuckled. As Tamara was falling, she unfroze, but couldn't work out how or what was going through her mind. As she splashed into the ocean, she quickly rose to the surface, gasping for air. "About time, Tamara." Alison said, grabbing her chest of items and moved to the clearing along the path.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Tamara**

**"I freeze up under extreme pressure or nervousness..." *laughs awkwardly***

* * *

Tamara grabbed the remaining chest, and ran with everyone else. Up above, Ashley and Jonathan were getting to know each other as they walked down to ground level on the island. "So, you like money too!" Ashley replied.

"Of course I do!" Jonathan replied. Quickly, Ashley put her hands behind her back, and started to relax herself. "So... I got a proposition to make. Me and you will sabotage our teams, and in return, we may be able to make it to the finals. You cool with that?" Ashley said, getting close to Jonathan, and rubbing her finger down his shirt. "Well, when you put it like that..." Jonathan replied, getting flustered, with his cheeks getting redder. "Good." Ashley said, kissing him on his cheek. She then picked up the pace,and started to jog down.

Meanwhile, everyone else had made it to the junkpiles, where the teams awaited further information from Chris. "Hello? Is this on? Oh, it is. Contestants! You have all made it to the junkpiles! Now, you must make your team cabin. Using the material from your chests, you must use that and these junkpiles to create your base. Get creative, and because Liam got the McClain Key, he has the choice of getting Lightning to help his team. Do you accept, Liam?" Chris explained on a monitor screen. Liam quickly thought about it. "Yes, we'll take Lightning!" Liam replied. Lightning dashed over to Team Rabbits. "Oh, yeah, you've got the power of Lightning on your side! Sha-bam!" Lightning cried, striking his pose. "Now, GO!" Chris cried, blasting an airhorn.

Quickly, the teams opened their chests and got to work on using what they could to build a sturdy place to live in. "Ooh, this is a good location! A grand palace could be built here!" Belle said, looking at some plains. "Get with the times, candy girl." Jonathan said, running over to her. "Sorry! Back to building!" Belle replied, running back to Team Rabbits. As the teams were building their forts, Lyric pulled out a surprise move. She flipped and jumped to various parts of the junk-pile, and came back with a pile of scrap metal. "Wow! A surprise gymnastic move from Lyric!" Chris cried.

"Here, use this!" Lyric said, dropping her pile of scrap metal. "Cool! We can use this stuff!" Alan cried. "M-may I try?" Aurora asked, grabbing a few parts. Quickly, she built a basic metal crossbow. "How'd you do that?" Hunter asked, amazed at her skills.

* * *

**CONFESIONAL: AURORA**

**"I w-was trained in the ways you'd not be able to u-understand..."**

* * *

"I d-dabble in weapon-building..." Aurora lied. Hunter was amazed, and smiled. "Glad to see that we've got someone useful on our team!" Hunter said to her. "Thank you!" She giggled, blushing slightly. The shelters were coming along nicely. Worms had built theirs across a group of trees, while the Rabbits were building theirs as an underground burrow, as if it were a rabbit hole. "Here's an idea! Let's build a spiral staircase up towards our base!" Aiden said, starting to work on it. "Hey, great idea, Aiden!" Kendra replied, coming over. Jason was busy building some defence traps on the trees, with Arielle, Maxime, and Maddie. "This is great! I enjoy pranks!" Maxime said, readying a decoy dummy trap. "Pass me that rock over there!" Maddie cried, holding out her hand.

Meanwhile, the Rabbits were taking a more technical approach to things. "I found some computer boards in my box. I can do something, but it'll need time." Bea said, grabbing the boards and patching them together with some tools she brought along with her. "Wow. Who knew Chris actually cared for us?" Riley said, looking at the bedding in the chests.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Matthew**

**"About time Chris did this. I've seen past seasons, and Pahkitew Island was the worst for sleeping. They had to sleep in a cold cave! I'm just glad that Team Rabbits and I are good at building!"**

* * *

"Finished. Finally!" Alan said, looking at what he built. He built a bed fit for two people, and on top of that was a single bed. "Some of the beds are done! Great work, Alan!" Alice replied, looking at his work. "Why, thanks; beautiful!" Alan replied. "Oh, stop it. You're making me blush!" Alice said, with her cheeks getting redder by the second. "C'mon guys, this is no time for banter. Back to work!" Bea said, finishing up her work. "There." Bea said, putting the assortment of boards onto a wall, turning it on. "What's it do?" Alan asked. "You'll see..." Bea replied.

"Time's up, islanders!" Chris bellowed, blowing his air-horn over a tannoy. He then came running over to the forts. "Team Worms, I like this! But... what is it?" Chris questioned, looking at a giant wooden worm coiling over a tree from the top to the bottom, and at the bottom was a giant replica Viper Worm itself with its mouth open, bearing sharp teeth and a door inside the mouth. Chris walked into the mouth and opened the door, looking at a spiral staircase. He walked up the stairs and opened the top door, revealing a group of tree-houses, connected with bridges. "Wow! You guys are great at building!" Chris said, walking back down the stairs.

"Now for the Rabbits." Chris added, looking at a circular half. He walked down the stairs to the Rabbits' base, and opened the door. Inside was a sturdy bedroom, complete with a dressing room. He walked back up, and looked at both of the forts. "The Worms win this round! But overall, the Rabbits win as well." Chris said. Both of the teams cheered, but were confused. "Well, who's going home?" Sunny asked, wondering. "Well, meet me at the pier over there in an hour!" Chris said, pointing at a pier with a campfire.

**An Hour Later...**

Both teams (and Lightning) were sat down, and were waiting for Chris to speak. "Well. You said who's going home today, but both teams didn't lose. There's only one person here who's on neither, and that is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Lightning!" Chris continued. "Come on, you." Chef instructed, leading him to a large slingshot. "What's this?" Lightning asked, getting comfy in the pad. "This is, the Slingshot Of Shame! McClain branded, Patent Pending." Chris said, snapping his fingers. Out of nowhere, three interns grabbed the back of it, and pulled as far as they could. "Well, sha-see you later!" Lightning said, readying himself. As the interns let go, Lightning shot off the slingshot at blazing speeds, shooting him off as far as the eye could see.

"That was just a demo. Tomorrow, the real elimination begins." Chris explained to the teams. He turned back to the camera. "Who will be shot next? Who will stay? And will I have to hire new interns? Find out, right here, only on TOTAL! DRAMA! ANTIPAXI ISLAND!" Chris cried.

**But this episode isn't finished yet! During the night...**

Jonathan walked out of his shelter, waiting for Ashley. Ashley was in her sleepwear with her shoes on, running towards him. "So, did you set it up?" Jonathan whispered. "Yes, you did as well, right?" Ashley replied. Jonathan nodded. "Good." Ashley replied, as they got closer and kissed each other. When they stopped kissing, they both laughed evilly into the night, hugging each other.

* * *

**Oh man! What's gonna happen tomorrow? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Some more character development, and please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Update

**Chapter ?- Update**

**A/N: Hey guys, D The Crafting Hedgehog here! Sorry if it's been too long without a chapter, I'm just really busy at the moment. In he meantime, you guys could post me some ideas through PM, or even chapters! So until the full chapter is released, have a preview of what's happening so far:**

* * *

**RIDDLE 2: "You may know me as 'That Braces Girl' or 'The TDA Winner'. I went to France with my best friend, and we kinda had a run in with the police there... I'm one of the first generation contestants, and all that fame from the show actually helped me. I'm now an expert judge, and I also run my very own brand of state-of-the-art braces. My look's changed too, so beware! See you soon!**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama: Antipaxi Island- Our 36 victi-er, contestants entered the island, unaware of the challenge ahead. They had to build their shelter, but they had to find keys to open treasure chests to build their homes. Helping them was Lightning, from Revenge Of The Island. Both teams won a challenge each, but two SOMEBODIES didn't bother to jump, ****ruining it for my entertainment and their teams. In the end, the person who left was Lightning, testing out our brand new Slingshot Of Shame. Who'll be shot from the slingshot next? Who will stay? and WHO FORGOT TO PUT ICE IN MY DRINK?! All these questions answered, right here, on Total! Drama! Antipaxi Island!"**

***TDAI Theme Song- I Wanna Be Famous(Long Edition)***

**Morning- 6:00 am**

It was a dark, early morning, and the sun was starting to rise up. Everyone (except Aurora)was sleeping in their cabins. Aurora was outside, exploring the island. She felt free of all emotions, and let herself loose. She quickly started to run up Regrett Falls, and looked at the distant land. "F-fine. You can come out; **for n-now...**" Aurora whispered to herself. She fell to the floor, and rose up from the ground. Something was different about her. She seemed more cold, more distant, darker than before. "Thank you, Aurora. It's time for Dusk to do what she does best..." she said, walking down the hill towards the forest.

* * *

**Dusk(CC)- "Chris, don't show this to Team Rabbits until I get slung. My name is Dusk, and I am Aurora's dark side. I'm let out to play at certain times, and she's not even aware of what I can do. Unlike Mal; I'm much worse...*laughs evilly* Don't worry, I don't have MPD... I'm just one half of a war that rages in her subconscious..."**

* * *

Dusk picked up a long stick, and spun it rapidly, and practising some moves with the stick, acting like it was a spear. She was practising for hours, but didn't realise until the sun was up higher from before. "_Time's up, Dusk._" a voice cried in her head. Dusk dropped to the floor, and rose back up again, looking normal, as Aurora gained control. Using her navigation skills, she ran back into the team den before anyone noticed she was gone. The instant she got back into her bed without making a noise, a loud fanfare could be heard, jolting almost everyone from their sleep.** "Rise and shine, campers! Come to the Services Hut to get breakfast. Be quick though, because you've got 5 minutes to get there! GO!"** Chris cried on some speakers.

Some changed their clothes quickly, while others were already out and running. Some travelled in groups, while others went alone. Secretly, Jonathan and Ashley snuck into the Confession Outhouse, making sure they weren't seen.

* * *

**Jonathan+Ashley(CC)**

**"If you didn't see what happened last night, me and Ashley have an alliance. Usually, I'm to good for love, but Ashley just proved me wrong." *zooms out to see that Ashley is sitting on Jonathan's lap* "Aww, thanks!" *kisses each other***

* * *

At the Services hut, the teams were sat down, eating or collecting breakfast. Jonathan and Ashley came in, and took their places. "Uhh, Chef... What is this?" Ricardo asked, poking his food. It seemed to be yellow mush with grey slush-like substance next to it. "Just eat it." Chef growled. Ricardo jumped back, and walked back to his seat. "I think mine just moved." Alice said, watching the food crawl off of Alice's plate. "Hey, this don't taste TOO bad. I've had worse." Dee said, finishing his plate.

* * *

**Dee(CC)**

***Throws up Chef's food into the toilet, retching violently* "That's the WORST crap I have ever eaten in my entire life. *stomach starts to growl* Oh, no. There's mor-" *continues throwing up***

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the preview of things to come in Episode 2.**


	7. Chapter 7: Another Note

**Chapter EXTRA- Announcement**

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. I PROMISE Episode 2 will be up soon. But I need your help. You see, there's going to be singing in TDAI, and it dawned on me: Why don't I let you create the songs? Submit them into reviews, and I'll pick one out. For Episode 2, I need 2 songs: one where the teens do their talents, in turn while singing, and one about a couple that can't reach each other. RULES: They must be in script form(e.g: Chris: Oh no! (falls down cliff face).)**

**Got all that? Then get started! But remember, in script form only. See ya later!**


End file.
